leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Swain/@comment-7460908-20130731221150/@comment-4875928-20130809140845
Then what is that... "They are one of the most picked/banned in Asia & NA." a 12th placed i wouldnt call one of the most picked since he has 50% of the normal pick rate of top tier champs!! So he ISNT even close to one of most picked in NA Second thing... IF EU is the worst then why did it blown away NA teams in every bigger events in S3? kinda strange when they are weaker but what ever... Even math is against you and yet you still think you have right. Just go in Leaguepedia and check the outcomes of last international tournaments when NA and EU teams were facing off. ---- And actually knowing a champ is the second thing influencing your order of maxing spells. And unfortunetly for you players unfamiliar and low experienced with Swain take Q after E (and they are mostly directed to do so by smarter players then you or me - pro's) and mostly also by players who have way more then 500 ranked games played this season alone with HIM and got to plat or higher elo (only on maining this champ) since it makes their DPS in lane and early teamfights after dragon more effective then random missing a maxed W. And acutally i didnt ever seen someone who thinked it is stupid (but well there always be a pro super skill player with a wood 5 logic :D). And if you could read, i didnt gave a reason to max Q in any form from my posts, but since you are with extreamly high probability a low elo player you already deduct most things without even understanding the text... ---- Also on the side note... If i remeber good i wrote my post 24h after you posted yours, so its strange that currently we have the same hours of your for last post and my last one... Kinda stincks on a fast edit or im mistaken. But i checked it and Ryze is a a top pick there, but if you look at the nr of games player and nr of champs picked they have about 2/3rd of the normal champs picked/banned of other leagues - so they are currently FAR behind every other league in LOL - exept Garena who i cant find stats for. Oh and one more thing... last week he was under Elise ;) (he got up just this week and wonder how will he go down after they start playing him with the lower range since they didnt used this patch yet :D) But then again in Korean GPL Ryze is again far far from top since there are again champs like Kennen, Sona, Tresh, Shen, Lee and about 10-20 more are 50% more picked then he is. Just let it dude, since again math is against you... You just picked a single one league (since on the NA you were extreamly wrong!!) with only 2/3rd of the champs picked from other leagues and you think you are write (kinda a bronze player logic) Ryze is a popular pick but only that, not even close to the top tier picks and take it since you cant argue with MATH!!!!!!!. So dont try to embarass your self more and leave it.